


Yautja drabbles

by SnowFl8keAnge1



Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFl8keAnge1/pseuds/SnowFl8keAnge1
Summary: So I made a Yautja Oc recently for self indulgence purposes. His name is Cobalt [Or Feathers, as an appropriate nickname] and he will be the co-star of these mini-stories! The other co-star is you, dear reader! Why type my own name in when I can keep it ambiguous so everyone can join in the fun?Updates will be random, as I don't have a proper schedule for these! I'm just typing out stuff whenever I can/want to! Feel free to send in requests! Fluff/Smut/Angst!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cobalt belongs to me, you ,the reader, belong to Cobalt in these scenarios ;>

Hello! My first 'fic' on this site! There's nothing to see here just yet but be patient dear reader as more WILL come soon! I'll try and type something juicy up later today when I have time!

A warning for anyone who is NOT interested in adult content; This WILL have sticky-icky alien/human sex in it at some point! However if you wish to skip those chapters I shall put a warning at the top when there ARE smut [Or triggering] chapters so you don't have to read if you don't want to! <3

Toodles!~

\- Snow


	2. Simple days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you and Cobalt share the experience of a quiet morning. With extra snuggles on the side for good measure.

_Warmth._  
  
  
That's the first thing your body had registered as you blinked your way out of the soft embrace of sleep. Your eyelids felt heavy, and you let out a soft sigh while your arms slowly reached out across the plush bed of furs to stretch them.  
  
The second thing you had registered was the distinct feeling of two large, well-toned arms sliding over your form. A large, coarse hand gently clutches at both of your hands and folds them back to your chest. The other hand lazily slides up and down from your shoulders to your hip before a low rumble purrs out from behind you.  
  
" _Taan Kal_..."   
  
Of course, how could you forget about the 8 feet tall alien curled around you? Your back was pressed against a solid wall of muscle and an equally toned leg was pressed between your own. You also suddenly became aware of small, sharp protrusions brushing against the top of your scalp, they were gentle in their slow pursuit of brushing through your locks of hair.  
  
You turn your head after a moment with an affirmative, soft grunt. You were met with two, bright blue eyes softly staring into your own. His mandibles click together and you hum, leaning forward and pressing lazy kisses to the soft pink flesh of the inside of his mouth. Cobalt, like the rest of his Species, didn't have the gift of 'lips' so it was usually you dishing out the kisses.  
  
A deep, vibrating purr is your response as you finish your small, one-sided kissing session. You then feel his hands release your wrists to gently thumb over your cheek. His gaze was heavy, and it was easy to tell Cobalt was no more awake than you were.  
  
"Did you sleep well, love?" You ask softly, your own hands coming up to gently cup his face after you had stiffly rolled over to properly face him. He rumbles lowly and nods, closing his eyes and leaning into your touch.   
  
Now, despite his best efforts, Cobalt had some trouble properly grasping the concept of your native tongue. He could understand you perfectly fine after many months of trail and error, but he was still rather inept at speaking it. Only able to form slow, tainted sentences whenever he tried to speak. You didn't mind in the slightest as there were other ways you could communicate with one another so it wasn't much of a hindrance on your relationship, even if Cobalt found himself rather frustrated sometimes despite your best efforts at soothing him.  
  
Either way, you two were happy, especially in moments like these. His large, clawed fingers ghosted up and down your form before settling on your hip while his gorgeous blue orbs opened once more and softly stared at your much, much smaller form. How he had somehow ended up with an _Ooman female_ as his mate had eluded him, but your oversized teddy bear of an Alien was content nonetheless.  
  
  
Especially since you were currently carrying his pup[s].

  
"We don't need to get up just yet, do we?" You whine quietly, huffing as Cobalt slowly sits up, the thick fur covering him slid down to his hips as he rolls his neck before letting out a series of affirmative chirrups and clicks. One of his hands runs through his tresses with a sigh before he slowly rises to his feet off of the bed and away from your warm body.  
  
You weren't going to complain much however, the sight of his bare ass was always a lovely sight, even if he saw no reason for your affections towards his posterior.  
  
"Se'ei.." He mumbles, not bothering to cover his naked form before disappearing past the large, Yautja-sized doorway that led into another part of the ship. You were just about to get out of bed yourself a few moments later when the sound of brisk paws hitting the hard floor met your ears. You smile warmly, knowing full well what he had done before you settle back down into the covers.  
  
Cobalt came back around the corner, looking a little sheepish as a pair of hounds followed him. He always kept a few in the personal quarters of his ship ever since he had mated to you, because he was such a worrysome lad who tended to be a bit.. 'Paranoid' at times.  
  
With a low whistle the slobbering hounds quickly jump up onto the bed, crouching down to some extent as they belly-crawl towards you. Their stubby wails wag while they lick at your hands, arms and face- How you had been originally terrified of these horned babies almost offended you. They were here to protect you.. And to also receive occasional belly rubs as payment.  
  
You gently pushed their snouts away after a few moments of slobbery affection and gingerly reached out to Cobalt, who had no qualms with briskly making his way back into the bed with you. This time he delicately pulls you up to lean against his chest, purring softly all the while as he presses his forehead down to yours. A hand reaches down and strokes your swollen, half-moon belly. He was always so gentle with you, afraid you might shatter like glass, but right now you were grateful for his delicate touches as it seemed someone else wished to say 'good morning' as well. Your stomach seemingly twitches and Cobalt lets out a surprised chirp before giving off a hearty chuckle as his offspring kicks against his palm.  
  
He says something you can't quite catch in his native tongue, but it is quietly directed at your mid-section so you merely snicker as he greets his unborn child for the morning. Then his gaze returns to you and he hums as the hounds settle either side of you both.  
  
"Rest.... Mor're..." He rasps quietly, pulling you down and back under the furs with a firm rumble. You can only sigh happily in response as you settle back down, leaving a small trail of kisses along his collarbone before resting your head into the furs and closing your eyes again. All the while Cobalt gently paws and thumbs at the small of your back as you both begin to drift off again.  
  
Duties can wait a couple more hours, snuggling was far more important right now..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> "Taan Kal..." = Morning  
> "Se'ei.." = Yes


End file.
